Hang Eight
|developertime=0:51.73 |hint=Failing a bonus path doesn't cost lives, so retry it! |relictimes = : 1:20.00 : 1:02.93 : 0:56.24 |prev = Snow Go |next = The Pits |enemies = Venus Fly Traps, Piranhas}}Hang Eight (テケテケ かわのぼり lit. Teke-teke (i.e. a ghost with only upper body) Climbing the River in Japanese) is the third level of the first warp room in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back and the N. Sane Trilogy remaster of the second game. It reprises the "stream" level archetype from the original ''Crash Bandicoot'', where Crash must travel up a stream and avoid falling in the water. A new element is added to the level where Crash must ride around in a jet board and avoid hazards, which would include water mines, whirlpools, piranhas, venus fly traps, and falling in the water. Level design The level takes place in a river deep in the jungle. This and the levels Air Crash and Plant Food are based on the levels Upstream and Up the Creek from the first Crash Bandicoot game. Crash will be exploring a river filled with monstrous venus fly traps and piranhas jumping out of the water. The meandering path he traverses is made up of ancient tribal stones, suggesting that the path may have been created by a native tribe long ago. While progressing through the level, Crash must avoid jumping in the water as that will cost him a life. In addition, there will be moving platforms and hippos that require Crash to time his jumps. The hippos will not cause any damage to Crash, but they will immerse themselves in the water a few seconds after Crash jumps on their back, only to resurface a few seconds later. The main feature in this level is the new jet board. Crash must ride the jet board over ramps and fences while avoiding a number of objects along the way. The main obstacle he must worry about are the water mines floating in the water. Crashing into one of these mines may cause him to lose his Aku Aku mask or even a life. He must also watch out for whirlpools lining the water, as they will suck him up if he is not careful with them. At one point in the level, if the player has the Blue Gem from Turtle Woods, he can take a secret path that contains more crates. The other clear gem is obtainable by activating the timer that automatically starts just before Crash makes it to the first jet, and reaching the end of the level before the time runs out without dying. Types of crates *Aku Aku Crate *Basic Crate *Bounce Crate *Checkpoint Crate *Crash Crate *! Crate (blue gem path only) *Iron Crate (bonus round and blue gem path only) *Nitro Crate (blue gem path only) *Nitro Switch Crate (blue gem path only) *Outline Crate (blue gem path only) *? Crate *Time Crate (1 seconds) *TNT Crate (bonus round only) Hazard Count * Fish: 2 * Venus Fly Traps: 7 * Water Mines: 18 * Whirlpools: 4 Stage parameters *Aku Aku Crates: 2 *TNT Crates: 1 (1 in bonus/none in special passage) *Nitro Crates: 11 (none in bonus/11 in special passage) *Other Crates: 60 (11 crates in bonus) Enemies *'Venus Fly Traps' - Crash will come across these monstrous plants regularly in the level. They will attack Crash by snapping their jaw towards his body. They will usually block the path that Crash is traveling on, meaning that Crash will have a hard time avoiding them. The safest way to defeat these vicious plants is by jumping towards them when they snap at Crash, then spin them away when they get near him. *'Fish' - These fish will attack Crash by jumping out of the water and snapping their jaw in midair. Crash can avoid these fish by ignoring them when they are inside of the water. However, he is able to defeat them if he times his jumps perfectly. Once the fish jumps into mid-air, Crash must jump towards them and spin them away at the right time. *'Water Mines' - During the jet board areas of the level, Crash will come across mines floating in the water. The mines act as obstacles that Crash must avoid while steering the jet. The mines can either stay immobile or glide across the water. If Crash bumps into a mine without having an Aku Aku mask, his jet will explode and cause him to lose a life. *'Whirlpools' - In the jet board areas of the level, Crash will come across few whirlpools in the water. If he drives towards the middle of one, they will cause him to be sucked into the vortexes and lose a life. Crash can speed through the whirlpools with the jet-boats when he is near them. Blue Gem Path Start out this section by jumping between both sets of bounce boxes in order to break all four of them. Once you have done that, jump forward onto the next platforms and wait for the platform moving back and forth in the water to get close. Once it is, jump onto it and then jump onto the hippo on the left when you are close to it. Jump from the hippo onto the platforms and then jump up these platforms to the top of the waterfall. Follow the platforms, kill the plant and then break the big wall of boxes. Behind where the fall is you will see two boxes floating in the water. Jump onto both of them to cross the water and get onto some platforms. Past that you will see some boxes of Nitro and a checkpoint. Jump over the first row of Nitro and break open the checkpoint. From here jump over the other row of Nitro and go forward, towards the pier. Jump onto the jetski and break as many of the boxes as you can. Past the boxes and ramps are two mines moving left and right in the water that you need to pass. Behind them there are some boxes of Nitro on the right and the ! Box on the left. Run into the ! Box to activate the outlined boxes you just passed. Go back and break all of them. Once you got those, come back to where the ! Box was and dock the jetski. Hit the Green ! Box and then jump on the blue gem platform to be taken back to the level. Walkthrough Crash Bandicoot 2 Beta, Part 4 Hang Eight-0 Hang Eight - Both Clear Gems - Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back - 100% Playthrough (Part #3) Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy - Hang Eight 100% Gems Walkthrough -HD 1080P- Hang Eight Platinum Relic - N. Sane Trilogy Gallery hangeight1.png hangeight2.png hangeight3.png hangeight4.png hangeight5.png hangeight6.png hangeight7.png hangeight8.png hangeight9.png hangeight10.png hangeight11.png hang eight level icon.png|The level icon from the load/save screen. Hang Eight Screenshot 1.jpg Hang Eight Screenshot 2.jpg HangEightFC.PNG|Fake Crash's location in the level. Hang Eight Remastered.png|Remastered level. Hang Eight.png|Icon from N. Sane Trilogy Save/Load Screen 03_SaveSlotImages_HangEight.png|Level icon from N. Sane Trilogy Save/Load Screen Viewing Level 0HE.jpg 1HE.jpg 2HE.jpg 3HE.jpg 4HE.jpg 5HE.jpg 6HE.jpg 7HE.jpg 8HE.jpg 9HE.jpg 10HE.jpg 11HE.jpg 12HE.jpg 13HE.jpg 14HE.jpg 15HE.jpg 16HE.jpg 1HE_B.jpg 2HE_B.jpg 3HE_B.jpg 4HE_B.jpg 5HE_B.jpg 6HE_B.jpg 7HE_B.jpg 8HE_B.jpg 17HE.jpg 18HE.jpg HEG0000.jpg HEG000.jpg HEG00.jpg HEG0.jpg 1HE-BG.jpg 2HE_BG.jpg 3HE_BG.jpg 4HE_BG.jpg 5HE_BG.jpg 6HE_BG.jpg 7HE_BG.jpg 8HE_BG.jpg 9HE_BG.jpg 10HE_BG.jpg 11HE_BG.jpg 12HE_BG.jpg 13HE_BG.jpg 14HE_BG.jpg HEG15.jpg HEG16.jpg HEG17.jpg HEG18.jpg 19HE.jpg 20HE.jpg 21HE.jpg 22HE.jpg 23HE.jpg 24HE.jpg 25HE.jpg 26HE.jpg 27HE.jpg 28HE.jpg 30HE.jpg 31HE.jpg 32HE.jpg 33HE.jpg 34HE.jpg 35HE.jpg 36HE.jpg 37HE.jpg 38HE.jpg 39HE.jpg Translation of Aku Aku Hints in the Japanese Version *To attack the man-eating flowers, spin the root with good timing. *If you jump after sliding, you can jump farther. Trivia *The level's title is a pun on the surfing maneuver "Hang 10". Since bandicoots only have eight toes, the level's name is "Hang Eight" instead. *The level is also the first in the series to contain sections on foot and on vehicle at the same time. *Originally, this level was going to contain only one gem. *This is the only level in the game which has a second gem that does not correspond to death routes or obtaining a coloured gem. *''Hang Eight'' is also one just of two levels in the entire series (along with Snow Biz) where the player is not rewarded a clear gem for completing its coloured gem path, even though the route contains boxes. This is unlike in Warped, where the player always receives a clear gem, regardless of whether the coloured gem route contains boxes or not. es:Hang Eight fr:Hang Eight it:Hang Eight pt-br:Hang Eight ru:Hang Eight Category:Levels Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Category:River Levels Category:Jungle Levels Category:Ruins Levels Category:Vehicular Levels Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Category:Levels with Bonus Rounds Category:Levels that Require Gems Category:Levels with Gem Paths